Space Case 1: The 3rd Shard
The 3rd Shard is the first episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fourty-first episode of The Destiny Wars Saga. It is the debut of Rocky, Mirra, Comet, Rygor and Nova. Summary Space, The Final Frontier. When Rocky Riley finds the item known as the Ion Chamber, the entire universe seems to attack him. What will he do? Featured Planet/s: Wero, Uriah '' Plot Wero-the desolate, quiet, barren planet billions of light years from Earth. Purple mountains majesty adorn the planet. Wind blowing so fast it would knock you over. Cold air such that none can withstand it with out proper clothing. Once home to the Werans, the story goes that they were wiped out by a mysterious power source thousands of years ago. Their history was lost to the stars, leaving only a few to remember them at all. Once a decade, its tides retreat, revealing the lost temple housing a special item known as the Ion Chamber. A Space Pirate makes touchdown near the temple. He is clothed in the uniform of The Chasers, a universal Pirate group. His long coat and mask protect him from the harsh elements. He trecks the planet, learning its history, seeing its people in happiness. He thinks nothing of it and enters the temple. he deactivates his mask The Pirate, is Rocky Riley. He makes his way to the center of the temple and opens the doors to his destination. He uses his high tech to evade the traps and finally finds that which he seeks. The Ion Chamber. He walks up to it, very carefully. But he notices a strange inscription on the side of the chamber entrance. Written in a long foreign language, Rocky wonders "What the?" He pulls up his translating device, but it's not able to find a true translation. He goes to the next closest language, and it works. It supposedly reads "''De IonSamber sant ever leeeve, or Destinee schalll reeeek havock" "It's just a bunch of nonsense!" Rocky disregards the warning, and grabs the sphere. "This should be worth ALL the fortune! Haha!" As he begins to walk out of the temple, he notices flyers approaching his spot. They land and begin to survey the area. Out from the main ship walks Cybax, a Lieutenant in the Quil Empire Army. He must want what Rocky has. Cybax stops Rocky from leaving as they begin to apprehend him. He asks "You! How do you know this place? How do you know about the Ion Chamber?" Rocky sarcastically responds "They was a big vacancy sign with bright lights on top of the planet man. I just needed a place to chill" Cybax laughs a little before he angrily puts a knife to Rocky's throat "You think you are funny, huh? You and I have differing senses of humor, you see, you like to be a smug idiot, whereas I like to slash my enemies." "Dude, chill out, talk about brooding" Rocky mocks Cybax's lame attempt at looking fearsome. He then uses his jet boots to kick him back. He uses his utility belt the Chaser Changer and morphs into Red Chaser. He fights off Cybax and his goons and escapes with the Ion Chamber's core. He runs to his ship and starts it up. Cybax fires at him, nearly bringing it down, but Rocky is able to escape. He laughs at a failed Cybax. Cybax tells his commander "Object lost. The culprit is a pirate of the Chasers. He will definately be heading to Uriah" He was talking to Captain Rygor, Emperor Chaos' employee. Rygor's ship The Inquisitor is a massive warship, the size of two asteroids Rygor is presently interrogating a Solar Union Corpsman for military secrets. Upon hearing this disappointing news, he dispatches of the soldier. "The Ion Chamber is on the playing field, and it's not in my hands. Whatever happens, we can not let the Solar Union get it. Go my legions, find this Pirate, and bring me my Ion Chamber!" His entire force scrambles, out to get Rocky. Rygor's two assistants are Nova and Mirra, Princess Of the Chaos Empire. Nova is cold and robotic, much like her father Emperor Chaos himself. Mirra, Chaos favorite daughter, is more snarky in her response "Let me get the Ion Chamber Rygor, Nova here will only screw it all up." "What? Say that again you, you-! "Enough!" Rygor won't stand for the two's bickering. "Mirra, retrieve the Ion Chamber. He could be heading anywhere in the universe, but Uriah is likely according to Cybax. "Nova, I have different plans for you. Now, Mirra, go!" Rygor thinks to himself "I musn't fail Chaos. If I dont bring him the Ion Chamber, whatever it is, he'll have my head." 3 weeks later, Rocky has made it to Uriah. Uriah is the merchant Moon of the Planet Sol. It is lively, bright, sunny, and full like a bazaar. He tosses the Ion Core around like a tennis ball while whistling his favorite song, an Earth song... He walks buy a woman in disguise who turns out to be Mirra, She smirks evilly and walks up to him. "My, my a Chaser, I've always thought they were cool ever since I was a little girl." She admires his navy blue coat with maroon accents, feeling him up to find where he put the Core in his coat. "Why thaaannnkk you! Everyone I've ever met though the Chasers were space thugs or, *eww* 'Pirates!' bleh!" He flings his coat around to draw The core away from Mirra. He knows, what she plans. Mirra leads him to an alleyway, then approaches Rocky closer, getting up in his face "Not me. The Chasers have ALWAYS been a favorite of mine..." Rocky is caught off guard. She then pickpockets him, taking the Core and walks away. Rocky is stunned for a second, but realizes what just happened. "Wait HEY!!" Rocky morphs. He chases her throughout the bazaar. He destroys most of what is around him, trying to get it back Meanwhile, a third party enters the fray. Cryo Comet and his little toddler son/partner Sapling. He looks at the different parts of the bazaar and laughs at the junk being sold. He then notices the fight happening "Oh boy Sapling we got a good one! Lets go!" Comet jumps in the way of Mirra and trips her picking up the Core "Oooo, Shiny..." "Give me that you little rat!" Mirra says through gritted teeth. pulling the core her way "Finder's Keepers lady!" He grits back, while he and Sapling pull back "That's MY treasure you jerks!" He too pulls on the Core. As they reach an impasse, the Solar Union Corps arrive. They use a paralyzing ray and grab the 4. "Wha-wha- what's happening?!" Rocky asks as he loses control of his body "HALT! THIS IS THE SOLAR UNION CORPS! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE DOME WHERE YOU WILL AWAIT SENTENCING!". The four are dragged off, as the bazaar looks on. They look for about 5 second before returning to what they were doing... Debuts *Star Chase Rangers: Rocky, Mirra, Comet, Sapling *Quil Empire: Rygor, Cybax *Chaos Empire: Nova *Planets: Wero, Uriah Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' Guardians Of The Galaxy (2014) *Star Log 1: The Birth Of The Choushingers (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase Category:Episode Category:Season Premiere